User blog:Elgb333/League of Extraordinary Gentlemen vs Fabletown
With all the rage of crossovers and superhero teams in cinemas, there's no wonder that shared universes have taken over our popular culture (MCU, DCEU, Dark Universe, Monster Universe, and Disney Princess Universe?!) But in this sea of modern day heroes and villains, there are some authors who try to keep the classic literary characters alive in the young minds of today.... by making them team up and fight one another! Today we'll be pitting two of the most famous "Avengers"-type teams consisting of classical characters in a duel to the death! The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The British-version of the Justice League, who fought countless battles in the shadows to protect the British Empire! vs Fabletown: A band of fairty-tail refugees who were pushed from their homelands and forced to live in the streets of New York! It's a battle between immortal classics living in modern times! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! LXG The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is a centuries-old covert unit made up of unique individuals tasked to protect the British Empire (and later on the whole world). The group was conceived by writer Alan Moore as a "Justice League of Victorian England" but quickly developed into an opportunity to merge elements from many works of fiction into one world. Basically, its a team comprised of public domain, mostly British, heroes and characters from classical literature. There's been numerous versions of the team all the way up during the Duke of Milan's team right to the more modern Murray's team. The history of the League spans through centuries of fighting mad conquerors, otherworldly monsters, discovering new uncharted magical places, all the while to protect Great Britain and its people. (The team I'm using here is the 2009 Murray/Prospero League) Leader= Mina Murray Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray (previously née Harker) is an immortal British adventurer and secret agent for the British Intelligence. She is one of the protagonist that killed Count Dracula (Novel), and later served as the leader of two (or three) incarnations of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. She later became unaging after bathing in Ayeesha's pool. Skills and Abilities * Strong and Effective Leader: While Mina lacked the overall power of most of her teammates, she makes up for her brains and tactics. She is the one who constantly put the pieces together, plan a strategy to defeat the enemy, and constantly tries to keep the team together (a difficult feat knowing that these individuals are sometimes cynical, evil and broken). * Stealth: This is Mina's bread and butter as a covert agent. Her meek appearance allowed her to be capable of putting on disguises, infiltrating enemy bases and stealing valuable info. Weapons * Capable Swordsman and Gun User: While she doesn't have Quatermain's marksmanship of Orlando's swordsmanship, she has shown to hold her own in battle with any weapon she can get. She's seen constantly wielding a sword in many art that depicted her, and in numerous cases even used pistols and Quatermain's own futuristic gun. * Prospero's Talisman: A very powerful amulet made by Prospero himself that protects Mina from any magical attacks, spells and curses. Its powerful enough to defend against Oliver Haddo's (one of the most powerful evil wizards in LXG) possession. |-|Lancer= Allan Quatermain The famous immortal British outdoorsman and big game hunter, Allan Quatermain is the quintessential stereotype of the adventurer. He has fought as a veteran of many colonial and tribal conflicts in Africa, before serving in various incarnations of the League. His love of adventure has its faults though as the constant stress has turned him into a drug-addict; a problem he's been fighting with for centuries. Together with Mina Murray, Quatermain tracked down Ayeesha's pool and bathed in its power, becoming unaging in the process. Skills and Abilities * Expert Marksman: As a big game hunter, Quatermain's aim is second to none. He's capable of gunning down enemies even in while they are inside moving vehicles, and can even take on magical beings and better armed enemies with nothing more than his rifle. * Well-Built Physicality: Even as an old man in Victorian times, Quatermain was fully capable of wrestling the powerful Edward Hyde. His strength is again re-enhanced after becoming immortal in Ayeesha's court. Now in his younger years, Quatermain is strong enough to even punch the secret agent Emma Night in the air. Weapons * Revolver: Throughout the years, Quatermain has used various models of 6-shot revolvers. * Futuristic Elephant Gun: A double-barrel energy projectile rifle that is powerful enough to blast the Anti-Christ and hurt him. |-|Big Brute= Orlando Orlando, born Bio of Thebes, is an immortal warrior and adventurer who changes sex involuntarily as the years pass. Orlando is present at several important junctures of history, from Ancient Greece and the Medieval era, up until the modern era of World War II and the War Against Terrorism, all the while meeting and fighting heroes of folklore and other historical individuals. He himself has become a stuff of legends in many national folklores, such as his deeds as Count Roland and his time as Orlando in Virginia Wolfe's novel. He is technically the oldest League member, having been a part of three incarnations of the British League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and an associate and mutual lover of Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain. Skills and Abilities * Outstanding Fighter: Orlando experience and immortality made him a formidable combatant who can take on more than one enemy in a single battle. He once manage to fight off Captain Nemo's pirates by himself, and in modern times once wiped out a whole terrorist base single-handedly. This however, doesn't make him unbeatable since he's been captured many times before. * Superhuman Strength and Speed: As a superpowered immortal, Orlando had a history of fighting against monsters from folklore, from giants, ladies of the lake to even the legendary Grendel. He's powerful enough to launch a person in midair with a punch, and turn his/her head into paste with another. He once dodged a lightning bolt sent by the Anti-Christ. * Invulnerability: Unlike Mina and Quatermain who's only immortal by age, Orlando's immortality extends to how he is unkillable. He's survived being beaten up, exploded by bombs, strucked by powerful beings and even shot by magical attacks that would kill any normal human. Weapons * Excalibur: The legendary blade of Medieval times, known as Durendal in France and Excalibur in Britain. This sword is capable of slicing through anything and anyone whatever status they have, as seen when he used to fight godlike beings in Ragnarok, and when he utterly dismembered the Anti-Christ. It is also used to summon the powerful Mary Poppins. |-|Wallflower= Mary Poppins While known and beloved as the iconic nanny and governess, Mary Poppins is in fact, a very powerful magical entity of unknown origins. Although little is known about her, she once bragged of being "in every pages of the bible", suggesting that she might be the version of God, or his female attributes, in the LXG Universe. Nonetheless, she appeared as a kind and caring nanny who takes care of her children and punishes those who are naughty. Although powerful, having her in the team has its disadvantages. She can only be summoned by Orlando through his excalibur. * Reality Alterations: Her power stems from how she can bend and control reality at will, a feat she displayed when she turned the Anti-Christ into chalk and summoning a rain to wash him away. This is not an easy feat knowing that the Anti-Christ is also invulnerable to many forms if conventional and magical attacks. * Invulnerability: She is powerful enough to survive whatever the Anti-Christ threw at her (who was a fellow magical reality-warper himself), without even a single scratch or damage. * Flight and Interstellar Travel: Mary Poppins fly by literally opening her umbrella and walking in the air. Fabletown Fabletown, located in New York, is a magical community made up of fairy tale characters and individuals from folklore, who immigrated into America after their Homelands were taken over by a mysterious conqueror named The Adversary. Now in America, these fairy-tale characters lived among ordinary people (whom they called as Mundies) for centuries, while trying to hide their real magical nature as well as defending their new home from the clutches of the Adversary. Although at times of danger and distress all civilians of Fabletown are forced to defend themselves, there are only several key members of Fabletown who are always present in the defense of their town, such as the Sheriff and his deputies, its political leaders, and the various magical sorcerers who provide additional support. Many of these characters has served Fabletown through its many defenses from the attacks of the Adversary, to the final reclamation of the Homelands, civil wars, and the dreaded war against the Mr. Dark aka the Boogeyman. Leader= Snow White Snow White is a major player in Fabletown affairs. Ms. White may seem cold, but this stems from her life of mistreatment and abuse back in the Homelands. After escaping the Homelands, Snow focused her attention on setting up a safe haven for Fables in the New World. As one of the most well-known Fables, her legendary status keeps her immortal and unkillable. Snow later married Bigby Wolf and sired several cubs with him. Skills and Abilities * Immortality: As a Fable, Snow White is eternally youthful and extremely difficult to kill. Her exact age is unknown, but it has been established that she is well over five-hundred years old, having arrived in the Mundane world in 1450. As one of the Fables whose story is common knowledge to Mundies, she is virtually invulnerable, to the extent that being shot in the head was not enough to kill her. * Swordsmanship and Fighting Skills: Snow is an excellent swordsman and a fair combatant, having been trained by both Prince Charming and Bigby Wolf. Weapons * Vorpal Blade: The powerful sword in Lewis Carrol's famous stories, the vorpal sword is capable of cutting through almost anything. |-|Lancer= Bigby Wolf As his name implies, he is the actual Big Bad Wolf seen and read in the fairy tales. Bigby Wolf was originally born from a she-wolf named Winter and the deity known as the North Wind. As a pup, Bigby hunted beasts of various sizes as he grew up, moving from one fearsome monster to another bigger monster. He learned his powers to summon the win while hunting the Three Little Pigs, and after an unsuccessful attempt to eat Red Riding Hood, started his targetting of humans as prey. He soon became the mythical Big Bad Wolf of legends. Things soon changed when the Adversary and his army started encroaching into his territory. With nowhere else to go again, he was forced to come with Snow White to take refuge in another Universe where magic did not exist called Earth. In his new home, Bigby slowly learned to be more human and leave his bestial nature. He now dedicated his new life to protect his fellow Fables as the sheriff of Fabletown. Skills and Abilities * Superhuman Physicality: Bigby's possesses superhuman strength; his level of strength is enhanced the more wolf-like he is. Bigby's running speed, in any form, is noticeably faster than that of the finest human athlete; his movement speed is similarly enhanced the more wolf-like he is. Besides his physical body, Bigby has superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing far greater than the senses of an actual wolf. Most importantly is Bigby's durability. In his human form alone, he has been shown to take multiple shotgun blasts and only be briefly incapacitated and be thrown out a first story window, smash into a lamp-post on the way down and fall onto a car, only to be briefly knocked unconscious. In his werewolf form, he has been hit by cars, only to immediately get back up and keep running. * Transformation: Although really an actual wolf of gigantic proportions, Bigby has the ability to take on human form, and can switch between his human and wolf form at will; he has such a fine degree of control over this that he can partially or fully shift between his two forms, or even take a hybrid shape of his wolf and human forms, similar to a supernatural werewolf. * Excellent Tactician: Bigby has a huge knowledge of tactics and training he learned while fighting in various Mundie Wars from the American Civil War and both World Wars. He has shown capability of leading troops into battle. Weapons * Claws and Teeth: Bigby can manifest enlarged canines and sharp claws. His claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances, such as fabric, wood, even soft metals and cinderblock. * Air Manipulation: Bigby has inherited numerous abilities from his father, the North Wind, including the ability to exhale air with the force of a hurricane. He is also able to hold his breath for an abnormally long time, making it impossible for him to drown. |-|Big Brute= Beast Lord Beast is the husband of Beauty and the father of Bliss. A resident of Fabletown. At the beginning of the series his curse is shown to be in a state of flux, making him human when his wife is happy with him and increasingly bestial as she becomes dissatisfied with him. He later becomes the second sheriff of Fabletown after Bigby Wolf retires. In order to make him more effective in his new role Frau Totenkinder and the 13th Floor manipulate his curse so he can transform at will. He is considered a competent sheriff, but lacks his predecessor's strategic brilliance. * Immortality: Like most Fables, he was eternally young, and was difficult to kill; the extent of their immortality was allegedly based on the popularity of their tales. * Transformation: Beast’s beastly form was that of a large, hairy, horned creature. When he reverted to his normal human form centuries ago, his curse was not broken but instead the enchantment was now linked to Beauty’s love for him. So if she became upset with him, the curse would reassert itself, and he’d revert to his beastly form; the severity of which was in direct correlation to his wife's feelings for him. This enchantment was eventually changed, so that he could change at will between the two forms. * Superhuman Strength: When in his beastly form, Beast possessed superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he was able to overpower Bigby Wolf (Bigby himself stated that Beast was stronger than him, at least when both were only partially transformed). His more beast-like form is somewhat more powerful and he is capable of holding his own against Bigby in his true wolf-form. Weapons * Claws and Fangs: In his beastly state, Beast gained sharp claws and large canine teeth that were both strong enough to rend through flesh. |-|Wallflower= Frau Totenkinder Frau Totenkinder, also known as The Black Forest Witch, but whose first name was Bellflower, is a powerful member of the 13th Floor in Fabletown. Totenkinder (a pseudonym which literally translates as "dead children" in German) represents many of the unnamed witches found in tales and legends from Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast and Hansel and Gretel. Her outward appearance as a rather frail old woman masks the fact that she is one of the most powerful Fables to have escaped the Homelands. She has appeared throughout the series as an integral part of the Fabletown community, both defending it against the Adversary's mages and making her own deals with its residents. * Immortality: As a Fable, Frau Totenkinder was immortal and very difficult to kill; the degree of a Fable's immortality was apparently dependent on how well known they were to the mundane. She was once burned to ashes in her own oven, but was so powerful (and popular among the mundies) that she was able to survive and reconstitute herself. She once more revived herself after being killed by the Dark Man. * Witchcraft: Frau Totenkinder was said to be one of the most, if not the most, powerful members of Fabletown; as stated by the North Wind himself, she was possibly on the verge of becoming one of the Great Powers - some sort of archetype of Witches. At her peak, her power was enough to allow her to hold her own in combat against one of the Great Powers (the gods in the Fable Universe). Totenkinder has even created spells and is noted to have made the Death Curse that almost killed Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty). Frau Totenkinder has cursed several princes in her time as well, from Beast to the Frog Prince. Frau Totenkinder could form and hurl powerful bolts of magical energy, and is shown to control the elements like fire and rain. She could cast spells that manipulated or altered the mental facilities of others. Possibly through her spells to affect the mind. She can also teleport and travel to various worlds with ease. * Transformation: As seen in her battle with Baba Yaga and Mister Dark, Totenkinder could change her shape into that of a large dragon-like, eldricth abomination. She can also take the form of a young beautiful woman if she wants to. Weapons * Doubt Short Swords: Twin short swords or knives that she weilded during her fight with Mr. Dark. X-Factors Teamwork= Both teams has shown the ability to work well with each other when needed. However, the League is noted through its various incarnations to be fragile and filled with disputes and conflicts (made worse by their own personal problems such as drugs and whatnot). Most Fabletown heroes had their own share of conflicts and mistrust, but they do work together smoothly in wars. |-|Experience= Every member of each team is immortal, hence their very long span of fighting. Before the formation of the League, each member of LXG have already participated in many adventures (especially Quatermain and Orlando who has fought wizards, eldricht abominations, gods and others). Since the League was formed, each member has fought against cunning criminals, evil wizards, supervillains, and even aliens from Mars, before their final fight with the Anti-Christ. Fabletown's experience on the other hand seems to be few and far between right before the start of the series. Only Bigby Wolf and Frau Totenkinder have a long history of combat that stretched way back during their time in the Homelands. Bigby himself is a veteran of many wars in the Mundie World. The rest however are less experienced. The Fabletown heroes did have their fair share of combat together, such as their war with the Adversary, their fight with the literary gods and genres, and their war against the godlike Mr. Dark (aka the Boogeyman). |-|Training= In the Fabletown roster, only Bigby Wolf had training in combat through his service in many Mundie Wars, and Frau Totenkinder personally trained herself by learning magic and fighting other sorcerers. Sadly, Snow White and Beast had no training at all (besides Snow White's fencing classes with Prince Charming). While all of the LXG members are trained by the Secret Service as efficient intelligence agents, with Quatermain being a veteran of Colonial Wars and Orlando having fought through many wars for over millennia. Notes * Battle takes place in a neutral city in Russia. Each member is free to fight whoever they choose. * As you might have noticed I am using the modern incarnation of both the LXG and Fabletown. This is the LXG version that appeared in 2009, and the Fabletown characters as they appeared during the War with Mr. Dark. * The scenario will be like this, both teams where sent into Russia to retrieve a magical macguffin. During the start of the fight, the LXG will only cosist of the three core members of Murray, Quatermain and Orlando, although they can summon Mary Poppins later if they can. The Fabletown group will consit first of a human Bigby Wolf, Beast and Frau Totenkinder, but they can transform later if needed. ** Battle ends when each member of the opposing team either dies or incapacitated/taken out of action (doesnt need to end in death). * All info are taken from this wiki and each series' wikis. Battle Gorodgrad, Russia. The Modern Day. This takes place in an alternate history where Allan Quatermain survived the fight with the Anti-Christ and Frau Totenkinder has regained her old appearance. LXG: Fabletown: “I have a bad feeling about this, guys,” A male Orlando said as he shivered from the snow. “Norton said something about this mission, of the Universe going all bonkers again. This mission is going to be a bust, I can feel it.” A heavy snowstorm has overtaken the Russian city that they were at. The streets were buried in thick white frost and the lights and lamps can be hardly seen with the constant blowing snow. Orlando was together with his fellow LXG members Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain. All of them were outside, waiting for someone they planned to meet with. They were on a mission from Prospero to take a very precious intel about otherworldly magic, powers that were different and beyond their own. Quatermain assured Orlando, “Relax mate. Like one of these so-called “memes” we see in the internet about us British people. Was it ‘Keep Calm and Carry On’?” In the distance, a car can be seen approaching the LXG members. Inside were another group of magical individuals; members of the hidden community called Fabletown. These magical people were the anonymous ones who contacted the LXG members to meet with them. “Are you okay Frau?” Snow White said as she drove. “I know that your age is just for looks, but are you sure that you don’t need to wear something thicker for this blizzard?” “It’s not the cold, Dear Snow,” Frau replied in the backseat. “I feel something in the air, like the world has warped and bended, and we’ll be playing its games yet again.” “Keep an eye out, all of you,” Bigby Wolf said in the passenger seat. “You know the mission, you know the drill. Let’s finish this quick and painless and then let’s get home.” The car stopped right in front of the lane where the LXG members were at. The Fabletown members stepped out of their vehicle and approached the Brits. Mina Murray waved at them to come closer, and now the two groups came face to face. “Let’s cut to the chase. Do you have what we want?” Mina asked. “We have it,” Beast said as he approached the LXG with a small briefcase. Orlando took the briefcase, but Mina wanted to be sure. “I see a briefcase, but what’s inside it?” “Inside is the info that you want, right? The bag may not look that much, but inside are papers and documents that you’re going to like.” “That’s good. But you yanks won’t mind if we take a look first?” Orlando then puts the case in his hands and unlocked it in front of them. But as he opened it, a large magical snake appeared and wrapped itself around Orlando. It was a devious trick and the LXG members came up to Orlando and tried to help him. But then Beast and Bigby Wolf rushed the LXG members and they each pinned Mina and Quatermain to a wall of a brick house. “W-what’s… the meaning… of this??!!!” Quatermain asked as his throat is being gripped by Beast’s powerful arms. Bigby Wolf who has started to visibly show his wolf characteristics, snarled at them, “Sorry folks. I know this might shock you. But you’re all fictional characters who also got transported into this world.” Murray and Quatermain’s eyes widened with this rubbish that Bigby just said. “You are MAAAD!!!” Murray said. They still don’t understand why these yanks were doing this, but this was a big double-cross that they just walked into unprepared. Beast replied, “We know who you are! You’re Mina Murray from Dracula and you’re Allan Quatermain from King Solomon’s Mines. That other guy, we admit we are not yet sure, but we will find out.” “You see,” Snow White said as she and Frau just stood there crossed armed and observing the fight. “We know, and you too should know, that you are all fairy tale characters. Sadly, we can’t allow you guys to be wandering off with the Mundies. So we are going to take you to Fabletown for your own protection. It’ll be your new home.” “To hell we are!” Quatermain yelled. “Don’t worry you’re gonna like it there, pal,” Bigby grinned with his sharp teeth. But as the two groups struggled, Quatermain managed to kick Beast away in the stomach. He then ran and grabbed his energy gun, and before Beast can catch up to him, he shot Beast with it. Beast clutched his chest and fell bleeding on the ground. “DAMN IT!” Bigby said as he let go of Murray, grabbed Quatermain and tossed him to the side. In a fit of rage, Bigby transformed into his wolfman form, and he grabbed Quatermain yet again and smashed him on the road. After finally getting freed, Murray drew her pistol and ran to Quatermain’s aide. Snow White unsheathes her vorpal sword and went to help Beast. Though heavily wounded, the monster was still breathing, and Beast started to transform into his true form. Both Snow White and Beast ran to assist Bigby. With guns blazing, Murray came upon Bigby as the latter was still beating at Quatermain. She emptied a whole magazine of her pocket Walther at the wolfman’s back but to no avail. Bigby, though wounded and bleeding, just pushed her aside. He then sends a huff of whirlwind at her, but Murray’s talisman blocked Bigby’s attack. Bigby was surprised by this, but nonetheless continued to attack Murray. “Mina!” Quaterman said as he tried to stand up, but Quatermain felt two clawed paws grab him in the shoulder. It was Beast who then lifted Quatermain up and threw him right through a car, almost breaking it in half with only Quatermain’s durability saving him. Beast was going to make Quatermain pay for shooting at him. Mina can only ran in fear as the Big Bad Wolf chased her into an alleyway. She found a small manhole which she dropped into. The hole was big enough for her to climb down but too small for Bigby to fit. “Damn you, girl!” Bigby said. “If you are not getting out there, I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I’ll blast you to rubble!” Bigby then sends a huge gust of wind from his jaws into the sewers, but as the place became filled with violent winds that tossed trash and water all around, Mina’s talisman still kept her safe. Bigby was now getting even more enraged, and he has now transformed into his full form, a giant wolf that scared Mina helpless. He then started to dig through the concrete pavement to try and reach Murray who’s still curled and crying in fear in the sewer. Orlando can only watch helplessly as his friends were getting beaten up. He tried to squirm and free himself but the snake was wrapped too tight. “Na-a-aa,” Frau said to Orlando. “That little binding spell is a strong one, I’ve used it to bind trolls and dragons in my younger days so I doubt a meek boy like you can get out of that.” “Let’s see old hag!” Orlando said as he manage to use the tips of his fingers to reach for the Excaliber sheathed in his belt. He then slashed through the binding spell, surprising Frau. Orlando then sent a signal with the sword to the heavens, in the hope that someone from Prospero’s base can help them. Orlando then charged at Frau with his word, but the old biddy summoned a lightning bolt straight at him. With quick reflexes, Orlando managed to sidestep out of the lightning’s path and lunged at Frau, ready to swipe. But Frau just teleported away, and Orlando crash lands face first into the asphalt road. Beast and Snow White were still bust trying to restrain Allan Quatermain. And then, all of them heard a loud scream of a woman. It was Mina who was yelling in pain. Bigby Wolf had finally cracked the road open and snatched her with his jaws. To the shock of the LXG members, they saw Mina’s neck and shoulders now being gnawed by the Big Bad Wolf. She was being eaten alive right in front of their eyes. Horrified, her friends tried to get to her and save her. Quartermain, using all of his strengths, manage to wrestle from Beast’s grip. He rolled and grabbed his energy gun and shot Beast yet again, this time in the head, blowing it off. Snow White screamed in anguish at seeing her friend murdered, and she ran towards Quatermain as the guy tried to reload his gun. But unfortunately for the hunter, the vorpal blade found its mark as it embedded itself in his chest, killing him. Orlando eyes began tearing up as he saw his friends being brutally killed. In retaliation he slashed at Snow White with his Excalibur. The two dueled, exchanging thrusts, slashes and parries with both the vorpal sword and the Excalbur. As Snow White blocked another wild strike from Orlando, her block left the latter wide open for a counter strike. But her thrust was caught by Orlando’s hand, who seemed unfazed with the blade cutting off some of his digits. He then pulled the sword towards him, Snow White with it, and then decapitated her in full view of a still eating Bigby Wolf. “S-snow?... NOOOOOOO!!!!” Bigby howled in shock and grief as he saw her wife’s head roll towards him, her eyes still open and staring at him. “I am going to bite you in half!!!!” “Come at me you mongrel,” Orlando said. Bigby leaped towards Orlando and swiped at him with his claws, but Orlando dodged and sliced Bigby’s left paw off. Undeterred, Bigby rolled away and used his huff and puff to send a powerful gust of wind which knocked Orlando to a wall, making him drop the Excalibur in the process. With open jaws Bigby lunged at him, prepared to eat him alive. But Orlando caught his jaws with his arms and tried his best to prevent Bigby from chomping him into two. The two used all of their strengths to try and hold on. But then, Orlando felt something strange happening to him. He started to vomit sugar from his stomach. Bigby Wolf backed away in confusion at the magic that was happening. Orland then kneeled down and can feel his skin turning into gingerbread, his eyes turning into peppermint, his bones turning into candy canes, and his blood and flesh turning into sugar. As Orlando tried to utter a word, he is soon turned completely into sugar, its grains slowly being blowed away by the wind. “Prospero where are you? I… don’t feel so good…” After seeing the man disintegrate and swept away by the cold winds, Bigby laid to the ground and wept. His left paw was missing and his jaw broken from the fight with Orlando but none was as painful as seeing his wife die like an animal in the streets. Frau came to him, and patted him in the cheeks saying, “Easy now Wolf. We will mourn them later, for now we need to…” And then suddenly, the clouds darken before exploding into a bright red light. Time and space seemed to bend as a mysterious lady flew from the heavens and unto the city. Bigby and Frau saw this lady walked in the air towards them. Debris was flying everywhere, and the roads, the cars and the buildings seemed to dance as she walked by. “You have made a mess of things, you naughty little kids.” “Who the FUCK ARE YOU??!!” Bigby said as he ran towards Mary Poppins with jaws open. But Mary tapped the ground with her umbrella and turned Bigby into a large stuffed animal, a teddy wolf to be precise. Frau Totenkinder looked at Mary Poppins with dreadful eyes filled with homicidal intention and said, “You are going to pay for that.” Mary, with a face that shined like the sun and an all-powerful godlike aura around her, replied, “A wounded animal, may it be physical or emotional, must be put down.” Frau then summoned a huge ocean of gold coins, formed it into a large tidal wave, and sent it straight into Mary Poppin’s direction. She then started to transform into her younger Bellflower form, ready to fight hand to hand if needed. Mary was engulfed in this tidal wave of minted gold, but she was unfazed and unmoving, as if the coins were disappearing right before they can touch her. Frau then summons her twin blades and surfed on top of the gold coins right towards Mary Poppins. She jumps to Mary’s back and attempted to slash at her. But her attack seemed to have missed as Mary turned her back and faced her. Frau tried again to slash with her other sword but Mary blocked it with her umbrella, before countering by hitting Frau in the jaws with its handle. Frau flew and landed with a big thud on the road as Mary just stared at her while twirling her umbrella in her hand. “I know what you are going to say. How did she manage to put me down with only one stroke? Well there’s only one word to describe that…” Mary boasted. “I-I-It’s supercalifragilisti-“ “Shut up!” Frau said as she picked herself up and puts her hand in the air. She said an enchantment of unknown language before her body transformed into a giant serpent. The eldritch abomination flew into the sky, before diving back into the city in full speed, ready to devour Mary Poppins. But God only made one look at her again, before the giant serpent transformed into a giant paper toy; a Japanese paper fish actually. The paper figure then glided and fell harmlessly on the floor. Mary then silently looked at the carnage around her, before opening a new gateway back into heaven. This will be the last time she ever deal with the problems of the mortals. Winner: LXG Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that it was a close fight but the LXG Members take a narrow victory. While most of their members would have been destroyed by the majority of Fabletown, experts stated that Orlando’s experience and powers where more than enough to handle big boys of Fabletown. But what really sealed the deal for them is the moment that Orlando summons Mary Poppins, it would have been game over. Category:Blog posts